My brother's story
by gar-a-ash
Summary: This is a horribly-stupid story my brother wrote, and I had to post it. Basically, it's the very definition of a Mary-Sue character. Read for a laugh.


Okay, my brother wrote this a few days ago and I had to read it. I had to force myself to not laugh. Seriously, this is the basic definition of a Mary-Sue character, and the very _worst_ of bad grammar. The sad thing is, my brother's sixteen. I'm not kidding.

Anyways, I'm posting this just so you guys can have a good laugh. I have not done anything to change the original story, this is exactly how he wrote it. Try not to laugh too hard, your chest will hurt.

_Punisher Reborn_

_Once there was a young adult that lived in a small town named Westville. In his school named Salmon River he wasn't very popular but he wasn't hated either. He had quite a bit of friends that he liked better than his family. The one he licked the most his girlfriend DaniAnn-Marie Gratton. He would take a bullet for any of his friends but he would give his life for her. There was something very strange with this boy however. Whenever he was dealt damage no matter how much he would always laugh as if he was amused by it all. He was smart although he didn't act it._

_He would always tell his girlfriend to punch him when she was angry. He did that even before they were going out. Than she would always tell him no. She could never bring herself to bring him pain. That was how he knew that she loved him and made him very happy. He however did not know that soon very soon he would be in a lot of pain so much that it made him angry. So very angry that he would run away and leave all those who were friends with him behind. But most importantly the one who loved him most._

_But until then he will be happy. Every day until that day he tries to spend with his friends and his girlfriend because he knows it is coming._

_Well lets skip to that day for it is on his girlfriends 16__th__ birthday. The day when his family is almost entirely killed. The people who did it were going after him as well and his girlfriend gets hurt and he goes berserk and kills five people without getting wounded not even a scratch._

_Then he runs and runs until he can't run anymore for he is afraid he will hurt someone he cares about. When he finally stops he passes out for he is exhausted. When he wakes up he vows to end all those that were involved with the deed of trying to kill him._

_Now he is training becoming stronger and stronger. He also becomes admired by Satin also known as the Devil. Satin gives him indestructibility so he can accomplish his deed. One day he decides that he is strong enough and sets out on his journey. But first he checks the messages on his phone and is Heartbroken when he finds out that the love of his life has moved on thinking he is dead._

_Now he is beginning his journey and hunting down everyone that wanted him dead thinking he is dead. He has the advantage of surprise. Now he decides it is time to end everything. He has weapons, ammo, and hatred. Now the animal awakens inside of him and it is thirsty for blood and blood it shall have._

_The first one he finds and kills has become the boys ex-girlfriends new boyfriend. He kills him with a vengeance and feels no guilt. The next five he finds and they put up a much better fight. They still don't stand a chance against the now 17 year old punisher. The boy is starting to like killing and letting himself become an animal. He finds and kills the other nineteen members of the group but still has rage and can't stop thinking about killing everyone and anyone in his path. He does that until a group of people stand in his path. His friends who now know that he is alive. There leader is the love of his life DaniAnn-Marie Gratton_

_Now he is remembering his promise to himself that he would never hurt his friends. Now he wants to see there blood on the street and to kill and kill and kill some more. _

_Than he hears one of them talk and he goes berserk. For now he finds the one that talked and ripped his f**king throat out. Then all hell breaks loose as he is being shot at by all of his friends except his ex. Now he is angry that she is not shooting and goes after her and then she pulls out a gun and shoots him right between the eyes and he is not angry anymore for he knows he is going to die. He wants death but more importantly he wants to be with her. Her last words to him were "I love you"._

_Now she is crying and she is sad. Than the boys last words to her were "cheer up it's your 17__th__ birthday today so "cough" happy birthday". Nine days go by and the boy is in the hospital going well beyond critical and still living. The girl is so sad and miserable. Then on the tenth day the boy finally recovers and the boy and girl spend the rest of there high school years together then finally splitting paths only to be reunited after college and than married. They spend three years and then they have twins and they are so happy. But when the twins turn ten one of them goes insane. The boys father is so sad and the fathers name is Morgan Chartier. . _


End file.
